Gajalaka Chieftain
Fire |ailments = Fireblight Poison Paralysis Sleep Blastblight Stun Soiled |weaknesses = Thunder Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 and TheElusiveOne }} Gajalaka Chieftain is the alpha of a tribe of Gajalakas. He is notable for his larger size and the different mask that he wears. Physiology Gajalaka Chieftain is very similar to his subordinates in terms of design, but has some visual differences to set himself apart from them. He is taller and more muscular than them, being around the same size as a King Shakalaka, and wears dark crimson clothing as opposed to the brown worn by ordinary Gajalakas. His most notable trait is the mask he wears, which shows his status as alpha. The mask is beige with brown fur lining the sides and yellowish spikes lining the top. It has two eye holes shaped like crescents and a mouth hole that resembles a wide grin with multiple fangs, and its glowing yellow eyes being seen from the former. Above the eye holes are two eye-like markings with white sclera and light brown irises with no pupils, and a pair of coral eyebrow-like markings sit near the top of the mask. He also carries a larger version of the Gajalakas' main knife with him. Ecology Gajalaka Chieftain has the same adaptations as the standard Gajalaka, being a hunter-gatherer that forms his own societies and utilizes all sorts of weapons against prey and trespassers alike, ranging from poisoned blades and bombs to bazooka-like firearms. He is quite strong for his size, having powerful muscles that aid him in hunting, and he is a clever monster, being able to craft traps, firearms, and explosive projectiles containing a wide variety of materials designed to ward off foes, such as dung, gunpowder, and Flashbugs. In Gajalaka societies where Gajalaka Chieftains can be found, leaders are elected based on how strong their bond with their tribe is and how great their leadership skills are, with the most efficient members of the group earning the title. Due to the responsibilities that come with being leader, he has developed complex commands for his troop, getting them to form battle positions based on its calls and movements: screaming loudly while raising his weapon into the air is an order to bum rush the target with status-inflicting knives and bombs, waving one of his arms while turning behind and making low-pitched calls is an order for reinforcements, and screaming while pointing his weapon straight at the target is an order to act as a firing squad. If he cannot find materials needed to craft his tools to sustain his tribe in the wild, then he will gladly raid base camps and civilizations, ordering his lackeys to steal anything they can find. This roguish behaviour is one of the main reasons why hunters are requested to take him out. Behavior Gajalaka Chieftain is highly aggressive towards hunters and larger monsters, attacking them without hesitation. He holds a strong bond with his tribe, and will bravely direct them into battle, giving various orders that determine what they will do. He is also prone to raiding base camps and human civilizations, making off with their food and supplies on a daily basis. Abilities Gajalaka Chieftain uses the Fire element in the form of his bazooka-like firearm and bombs, firing large bursts of fire from the former and unleashing explosions that leave combustive powder behind from the latter. Unlike his subordinates, he can use Poison, Paralysis, and Sleep instead of just sticking to one status ailment, and uses them in the form of throwing knives with colouration that determines their effects; purple inflicts Poison, yellow inflicts Paralysis, and blue inflicts Sleep. His main knife is lined in orange powder that inflicts Blastblight instead of the other three conditions, and he is quite powerful for his size, inflicting large amounts of damage onto foes with his attacks. He is clever for a supposedly uncivilized monster, making his own traps that he can use against hunters and crafting his own Flash Bombs, Sonic Bombs, and Dung Bombs. He can also give his troops orders that determine what they will do. Habitat Gajalaka Chieftain can be found in any area where Gajalakas thrive. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,000 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,100 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,900 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 70 (Cut), 80 (Impact), 80 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 15 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 10 (Aether) * Body: 35 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 60 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 10 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 10 (Nature), 10 (Aether) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Aether = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Gastodon - Wins. * vs. Dodogama - Wins. * vs. Lavasioth - Wins. * vs. Uragaan - Wins. * vs. Rathalos/Azure Rathalos - Wins. * vs. Otoltrios - Wins. * vs. Cragdaran - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Barghest Odogaron - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Gemcutter Gammoth - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Nergigante - Loses. Attacks Gajalaka Chieftain has the same attacks as his lackeys, but his versions of them are stronger, his melee-based knife attacks inflict Blastblight instead of Poison, Paralysis, or Sleep, and his explosive cocktails come out faster, inflict Fire damage, and release orange powder that causes Blastblight upon contact with something. That said, he has some attacks of its own. Combustive Rampage Gajalaka Chieftain rushes towards the hunter while wildly swinging his main knife around, releasing combustive powder with each swing. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Blastblight. Throwing Knives Gajalaka Chieftain throws multiple throwing knives at the hunter in an attempt to hit them from afar. The knives inflict medium-high damage, and their effects are determined by their colouration: purple inflicts Poison, yellow inflicts Paralysis, and blue inflicts Sleep. The knives are thrown rapidly, so it is recommended to move in a horizontal line when he uses this attack. Knife Wave Gajalaka Chieftain crosses his arms while holding multiple throwing knives, then quickly extends its arms out and releases them, which causes a wave of knives to fly at the hunter. The knives inflict medium-high damage, and their effects are determined by their colouration: purple inflicts Poison, yellow inflicts Paralysis, and blue inflicts Sleep. This attack covers a wider range than the Throwing Knives attack does, but the knives do not come out rapidly, so moving in a vertical line would be more helpful here. Disorienting Bomb Gajalaka Chieftain quickly throws a status-inflicting bomb at the hunter, which can either be a Flash Bomb, a Sonic Bomb, or a Dung Bomb. None of these deal damage, but Flash Bombs release a bright light that inflicts Stun if the hunter doesn't look away, Sonic Bombs act like a monster's roar, requiring the use of Earplugs to negate, and Dung Bombs inflict Soiled. If successful, Gajalaka Chieftain will immediately hound the hunter with his strongest attacks until they recover. Rocket Barrage Gajalaka Chieftain rapidly shoots multiple fireballs at the hunter with his bazooka, with the fireballs exploding once they hit either the ground, a hunter, or another monster. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight. The fireballs fly in a straight line, so moving horizontally helps with avoiding it, but it will adjust its aim to increase its chances of hitting the hunter if they do that. Flamethrower Gajalaka Chieftain shakes his bazooka, then releases a large jet of fire from it. Once this is done, he will walk towards the hunter while swinging his bazooka around so he can hit them easier. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight. Pistol Whip Combo Gajalaka Chieftain swings his bazooka at the hunter, knocking them on their butt, then fires multiple fireballs at them while they're on the ground. The pistol whip deals low damage while the fireball barrage deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight. It will then run away so it can hit the hunter from a distance. Deploy Trap Gajalaka Chieftain gets on his knees and quickly sets up either a Pitfall Trap or a Shock Trap. Touching either one will immobilize a hunter for 10 seconds, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Reinforcement Call Gajalaka Chieftain waves his arm while making low-pitched calls, causing six Gajalakas to appear in the current area. Firing Squad Gajalaka Chieftain screams loudly while pointing his current weapon at the hunter, which causes all Gajalakas in the area to pull out their bazookas and open fire on the hunter. Each shot deals medium-high damage. Due to the low knockback caused by the shots, this move can easily become a one-hit kill on hunters with low armor defenses. Gajalaka Frenzy Gajalaka Chieftain screams loudly while raising his current weapon into the air, which causes all Gajalakas in the area to bum rush the hunter, relentlessly bombarding them with knife strikes and explosive cocktails. Each knife strike deals medium damage, with the purple, yellow, and blue knives inflicting Poison, Paralysis, and Sleep, respectively, while each cocktail deals high damage. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1c1VS_1g2MI Weapons Great Sword Laka Curtana --> King of Thieves Long Sword Blackguard's Durandal --> Larcenist's Durandal Sword and Shield Gaja Knife --> Hexed Gaja Knife Dual Blades Combustive Knives --> Lieges of Arson Hammer Giant Molotov --> Infernal Molotov Gunlance Tribal Cannon --> Kingly Cannon Light Bowgun Chieftain's Bazooka --> Grand Chieftain's Bazooka Heavy Bowgun Warrior's Flamethrower --> Warlord's Flamethrower Armour Gajalaka Chieftain has no armour. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Mask- The mask will lose some of its spikes and hair, and the "face" will be covered in cracks. Quests N/A Trivia * When Nin10DillN64 proposed his idea for the Gajalaka Chieftain, he was unaware that TheElusiveOne already came up with an alpha concept called the Gajalaka King due to not seeing it on his concept list featured on the old Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki. After an agreement, the two users decided to collaborate on it. * Gajalaka Chieftain does not die when defeated, but simply retreats by digging into the ground. He'll leave his mask behind afterwards, though, and it can be carved twice for materials. * When exhausted, Gajalaka Chieftain will run slower than usual, and will sometimes stop to catch his breath after using an attack. He can recover stamina by taking a swig of sake. * Like his subordinates, Gajalaka Chieftain will attack any large monsters in the area before going after the hunter, and will bombard any that get knocked prone with throwing knives, explosive cocktails, and bazooka blasts. He will also attack any monsters who get caught in his Pitfall and Shock Traps. Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian Category:Large Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:5 Star Level Monster